sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżycowe serca
= W skrócie = =Wstęp= Bujka Ruby mieszka w Londynie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Za zadanie ma odnaleźć 4 kryształowe serca.Wiosenne, letnie, jesienne i zimowe. Oczywiście z pomocą przyjaciół i zwierzęcych towarzyszy z jej ojczystego świata. Jeżeli jej się nie powiedzie zapłaci ceną życia... =Powieść= 'Wiosenne Serce' Cześć! Nazywam się Bujka Ruby. Opowiem wam coś o mojej misji i czemu muszę ją wykonać.Zacznijmy, że co sto lat szukają śmiałka, który odnajdzie sekretne cztery serca i pokona złą czarownicę. Zgodziłam się. Ale pod warunkiem, że pojadą ze mną moje przyjaciółki: Chisaki Smith i Rose Watson. Królowa od razu się zgodziła na ten pomysł. Po moim dokładnym spakowaniu i pożegnaniu się z dziadkiem, poszłam odebrać moją różdżkę, dzięki, której będę się mogła bronić przed złymi duszami. Możliwe, że te nieczyste dusze się pojawią gdy zdobędę kryształowe serca.Po co nasz świat potrzebuję tych serc? Z kilku powodów. Wiosenne pomoże nam w lepszych plonach.Letnie, aby pogoda sprzyjała.. Jesienne, pomaga w ochronie zamku królowej. I w końcu zimowe, aby rodzinny się zjednoczyły. O i jest jeszcze ostatnie serce, można je stworzyć z prawdziwej miłości, nazywa się ono księżycowe serce.Nie muszę go zdobywać, ale pozostałe cztery tak. Bo inaczej zginę. Nieważne w jaki sposób, co sto lat czarodzieje z naszej wioski próbują zebrać te serca, ale nikomu się jeszcze nie udało i zginęli marnie. Po paru miesiącach w końcu byłam już w Londynie, chodzę tam do liceum "Słodki Amoris" nazwa trochę dziwna. Lecz osoby w szkole są bardzo miłe i zamierzam się tu cieszyć życiem. - Ujka!- Krzykneła Chisaki Bujka Ruby leżała w łóżku i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wyjść z niego. - Ruby, mamy dziesięć minut i inaczej krzyknę w szkole, że kochasz się w Lysandrze i chcesz mieć psa o imieniu Castiel -Krzyknęła Rose. Bujka w 3 sekundy zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. Po 20 minutach Bujka była już gotowa. - Chisaki i Rose, nie zrobię wam dziś śniadania. Huh? Nie ma was już w domu?Mam ich już po dziurki- powiedziała Bujka. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła kupić sobie coś do jedzenia i ile w sił w nogach pobiegła do szkoły. Gdy Bujka była już w szkole pobiegła do klasy A.Pan Farazowski spojrzał na Bujkę. - Coś się mówi, moja droga.-Powiedział Pan Farazowski. - Przepraszam, ale musiałam zjeść.Wie pan, że śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. -Odpowiedziała grzecznie Bujka. - Rozumiem, ale...-Pan Farazowski nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwała mu Bujka. - A jeżeli panu tu padnę, no wie pan ja dojrzewam i... - Nie dokończyła tym razem Bujka, bo Pan Farazowski jej przerwał. - Dobrze, usiądź już!-Powiedział oburzony Pan Farazowski. Dziewczynka usiadła koło Chisaki. - Bujka, mogłaś być trochę milsza kiedyś Cie odeślę do dyrektorki -Szeptem powiedziała Chisaki. -O nie, nie zamierzam biegać za Kikim za karę -Odpowiedziała szeptem Bujka. Po 30 minutach lekcja się skończyła i Bujka miała wolną godzinę od lekcji jak cała jej klasa.Więc dziewczyna wybrała się dowiedzieć coś o kryształowym sercu w szkolnej bibliotece. Dziewczyna zasnęła z nudów na książce. Po lekcjach do biblioteki wszedł główny gospodarz szkoły i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. - Bujka czemu tu śpisz? -Zapytał Nataniel. -C-co!?Już dziewiętnasta, przespałam wszystkie lekcję? Do jutra Nataniel! -Odpowiedziała dziewczynka koledze.Czarodziejka wbiegła ze szkoły do sklepu, kupić składniki na kolację. Kryształowe serce jest w Irlandii, niedaleko nas. Jako, że mieszkamy w rezydencji gitarzysty o imieniu Robin i mamy dużo pieniędzy, polecimy na weekend do Irlandii - pomyślała sobie dziewczyna. Zamyślona licealistka wyszła ze sklepu w kierunku domu. -Potem odszukamy serce i wrócimy do domu, aby poszukiwać następnych serc -pomyślała sobie Bujka. Dziewczyna nagle wpadła na czerwonowłosego chłopaka i wypuściła jabłka z torby na zakupy. -Ugh! Patrz jak chodzisz! -Krzyknęła dziewczyna. -Co mówisz płaski blondasku -Odpowiedział jej Castiel. -Nie mam dziś na ciebie czas, czekaj coś powiedział przed blondasku? -Zapytała groźnie Bujka -Dobranoc-powiedział czerwono włosy chłopak. Bujka posprzątała z chodnika jabłka i zachichotała z powodu chłopaka. Bujka Ruby siedziała w swoim fotelu popijając herbatkę. Czytała listy od fanów, którzy wierzyli, że zdobędzie kryształowe serca. Nagle dostała sms od Lysandra z prośbą o spotkanie w "Ukrytych Ogrodach". -Znakomicie, dziewczyny zrobię wam naleśniki z jagodami i lecę na spotkanie w parku-powiedziała głośno dziewczynka. -Dobra, mamy pytanie czy z pralki maja wychodzić bańki? -zapytały zaniepokojone przyjaciółki. -Nie, boję się was w domu zostawić-odpowiedziała licealistka. Dziewczyna zrobiła ciasto na naleśniki i rozlała je na patelni. Potem je ładnie wystroiła ze śmietaną i podała. -Dobra skończyłam, idę już do zobaczenia-powiedziała czarodziejka. Bujka wybiegła z domu do parku. Po jakimś czasie w drodze potknęła się o krawężnik. W ostatnim momencie złapał ją Kentin. -Dz-dzięki Kentin, ale możesz mnie już postawić-powiedziała dziewczynka -T-tak jasne, mogę ci dać ksywkę na przykład, Kanumi, Tsaymi. -zapytał chłopak i odstawił koleżankę. -Możesz Tsuyami, to moje prawdziwe imię, ale nie mogę go mówić, bo może stać się coś złego-odpowiedziała młoda Ruby. -Wierzysz w przesądy? -zapytał Kentin -Nie, ale...Po prostu uwierz mi okej staraj się go rzadko używać. Dobra? -powiedziała czarodziejka -Może przejdziemy się do kawiarni? -zaproponował kolega z klasy. -Spieszyłam się na spotkanie, może w czerwcu. -powiedziała Bujka. -No, dobrze do zobaczenia -odpowiedział Kentin i odszedł. -No nic, zaraz się spóźnię na spotkanie -powiedziała sama do siebie bohaterka. Bujka pobiegła w kierunku parku z bananem na twarzy. Główna bohaterka przekroczyła właśnie próg parku.Od razu zobaczyła Lysandra i podbiegła do niego. -Cz-cześć Lysander. Chciałeś coś ode mnie? -zapytała Bujka -Tak, chciałem ci dać wianek z kwiatów z okazji majówki -odpowiedział Lysander. -Oooo, dziękuję ci bardzo-odpowiedziała licealistka -Niestety, muszę już iść.Spotkamy się na zebraniu w szkole z powodu przedstawienia-powiedział kolega i pobiegł w kierunku domu. -O-okej.Wracam do domu -powiedziała znowu do siebie dziewczyna. Adeptka wyszła z parku w kierunku domu. Na swojej drodze spotkała gimnazjalistkę o imieniu Nina. -Cześć Bujka, wiesz gdzie jest Lysander -powiedziała Nina. -Tak, poszedł do kina z ładną dziewczyną -skłamała dziewczyna. -Co!?Muszę ją wypatroszyć-odpowiedziała zła Nina i pobiegła. -O-okej! Boję się jej, tak bardzo... -powiedziała główna bohaterka. Bujka wróciła do domu. -Jestem w domu. Smakowały wam moje naleśniki? -zapytała Ruby -Tak i lecimy jutro do Irlandii -powiedziała Rose. -Super, idę przygotować różdżkę i wyruszamy o północy. Od razu wyleciałyśmy odrzutowcem Robina. Leciałyśmy tam z godzinę.Przeleciałyśmy cztery tęczę, co było dziwne. W końcu doleciałyśmy, a ja od razu wybiegłam i wyszłam z odrzutowca... - Witajcie w Irlandii, moje drogie-Zażartowała Bujka. - Ruby, co to za słodkie zielone skrzaty? -Zapytała Rose. - Nie dotykaj ich, one mają tylko słodkie pyszczki, jeżeli go dotkniesz chwyci cię i zakopię w ziemi, lub wybuchnie i cię zabiję -Krzyknęła dziewczyna. - A-aha, rozumiem-Powiedziała zmartwionym głosem Chisaki. Dziewczyny szły z godzinę, może trochę dłużej i natrafiły na grotę pająka. - J-j-ja nie wejdę tam, za żadne skarby...Poszukam jakiś króliczków-Powiedziała nieśmiele Rose. - Ech! Niech ci będzie, chodź Chisaki... - Powiedziała młoda Ruby. Koleżanki weszły do ciemnej lokacji.Było tam kilka szkieletów i małe pająki. - Umm... Bujka, sądzisz, że Rose boi się pająków?-Zapytała przyjaciółka. - T-tak od dzie...Aaaa -Nie dokończyła odpowiedzi, bo skoczyły na nie dwa pająki wielkości piłki nożnej... No tak, mam różdżkę -Pomyślała Tsuyami... -Aniele mojego serca, poddaj mi moją różdżkę -Przybyła piękna Willa i podała różdżkę dziewczynce. Wille to, są piękne stworzenia. Sprowadzają do lasu mężczyzn i ich tam zabijają, ponieważ, owi mężczyźni są "oszołomieni" ich wdziękiem. - Aramenti, szaka laka, bum czaka laka -Wyczarowała adeptka. Pająki odleciały w przeciągu sekundy... - S-super, ale czytałam, że na końcu jest o wiele gorzej- Odpowiedziała zaniepokojona Chi. Co nas zabije, to nas wzmocni -Uśmiechnęła się Bujka. - Bujusiu na odwrót... -Zrobiła facepalma. N-naprawdę, a ja myślałam całe życie, że tak się to mówi -Zaśmiała się Bujusia. Dalej były już tylko szczątki i kilka pająków.Oczywiście nasz bohaterka, poradziła sobie z nimi bez przeszkód. Nagle Bujka zobaczyła coś błyszczącego.Okazało sie, że to jest zielone serce. thumb|112px|Zielone Serce na końcu groty... - Mam! Jeszcze tylko je chwycić i mam pierwsze! -Krzyknęła młoda czarodziejka. - Zatłukę cię!- Powiedziała przyjaciółka Ruby. -C-czemu!?-Zapytała z podniesioną brwią. -Odwróć się! -Krzyknęła przyjaciółka. Za Bujką stała wielka akromantula. Dziewczyny w tym samym momencie zaczęły krzyczeć i rzucać kośćmi.Pająk nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko co jakiś czas klekotał swoimi szczypcami. - Czemu panienki tak krzyczą, chcecie zabrać mi serce? Jeżeli tak, zginiecie jak pozostali. - Myśl Ruby, myśl, już wiem, można go zagadać i potem uciec z sercem-Zamyśliła się czarodziejka. - Cholera! Ruby co robimy? -Zapytała druga adeptka magii. - Grzeczniej! Moje dzieci posiłek czeka.. -Powiedział Pełsywiusz (Akromantula). - Chisaki, nie mam pomysłu -Powiedziała niespokojnie Ruby. Ktoś w pająka rzucił kamieniami.To była nieśmiała Rose. -T-ty głupia owłosiona kupo, zostaw moje p-przyjaciółki-Powiedziała tym razem śmiele Rose i rzuciła w pająka kolejnym kamieniem. Pełsywiusz zaklekotał i ruszył w kierunku dziewczynki. - Zostaw ją ty bezczelny parszywcu! -Krzyknęła młoda czarownica i wskoczyła na pająka. R-ruby! -krzyknęły razem dziewczyny. Bierzcie serce, w tedy się wścieknie i zrobimy zasadzkę -Odpowiedziała niezrozumiale Ruby.Młode czarownice rzuciły się w kierunku serca.Jednak to Chisaki była pierwsza. - O nie moje drogie! Nie dam wam mojego klejnotu! -Rzucił się w kierunku dziewczyn pająk. Ruby spadła z niego i szybko wzięła kamienie i zaczęła w niego rzucać. Tsujamusiu łap!- krzyknęła któraś z dziewczyn. Tsuyami złapała serce w ostatnim momencie. - Do wyjścia! Już! -krzyknęła główna bohaterka. Dziewczyny biegły do wyjścia z groty, lecz za nimi biegła również Akromantula. Gdy wybiegły z kryjówki ohydztwa, zobaczyly helikopter Robina z wysuwającą się drabinką. - Co ten człowiek nie wymyśli-Dziewczyny się wspięły po drabinie. - Dziękuję panią, teraz zostawiamy tego uroczego włochacza i lecimy do... szkoły. Dowiedziałem się, że macie wybór sztuki.Więc, jeżeli jedna z Was nie dostanie głównej roli, nie dostanie puddingu do końca zdobywania serc. - Robin, kochamy Cię- Powiedziały wszystkie dziewczyny... 'Letnie serce' Robin podleciał na nasz domowy parking dla helikopterów.Musiałam się odświeżyc, bo wyglądałam jak siedem nieszczęść i pobiegłam z Chisaki i Rose do szkoły na wybór sztuki... - Ciekawe co nasza buda zaproponuję nam jako sztukę-Rzekła Chisaki przyśpieszając tempo. - Pewnie "Romeo i Julię"-Odpowiedziała pewnie Bujka. A-a może, "Królewnę Śnieżkę"...-Zaproponowala nieśmiale Rose doganiając przyjaciółki. - Hahahha-Zaśmiały się Bujka i Chisaki. - Rose, w liceum chcesz wystawiać "Królewnę Śnieżkę"-Odparła Chi.Bez problemów zaszłyśmy do szkoły i znalazłyśmy wszystkich na sali gimnastycznej, Lysander się do mnie uśmiechnął, jak i również Kastiel... - Witajcie moi drodzy- Odparł pan Borys.. - Więc wybraliśmy za was sztukę, żeby nie było nieporozumień-Odpowiedział Pan Farazowski. - Więc jaką?-Zapytały wszystkie dziewczyny na sali gimnastycznej. - Ogłaszamy, że sztuką, którą wybraliśmy jest "Czerwony Kapturek".-Odparli belfrowie. - Coo!?-zawyli wszyscy, oprócz Kastiela, który wyszedł z sali. - Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba-powiedział nauczyciel. - Nope-Odparły wszystkie dziewczyny na sali. - Chyba, że chcecie "Królewnę Śnieżkę".-Powiedział Borys. - To kiedy przesluchanie do "Czerwonego Kapturka"?-Zapytala Melania? - Jutro o ósmej rano w tej sali-Odpowiedział pan Farazowski. Dzień zleciał szybko, nie znalazłam ani jednej wzmianki na temat ukrycia letniego serca.O siódmej pięćdziesiąt wyszłam szybko z domu, bo zostało mi bardzo mało czasu do castingu na rolę do "Czerwonego Kapturka".Przez przypadek wpadłam na Armina. - P-przepraszam Armin-Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nic nie szkodzi, ale przez Ciebie przegrałem w mojej grze i musisz iść ze mną do sali gier na najnowszą grę wideo-odpowiedział uradowany chłopak. - Na tą najnowszą z "Czarodziejką Sailor V"?-Zapytala młoda Ruby. - T-tak, idziemy razem na casting do roli?-Zapytał Armin. - Okej-Odpowiedziała.Poszliśmy razem i ledwo zdążyliśmy.Pierwsza zaprezentowała się Iris, zeszlo tak, aż do dziesiątej i dopiero poprosili mnie o wystąpienie z urywkiem tekstu z sztuki.Mój występ poszedł bardzo dobrze. - Główną rolę dostaję...CDN =Od autora= Witajcie! Jest to moja pierwsza powieść. Będzie ona połączona z fantasty i licealnym romansem. Opowieść będzie mieszanką kilku anime i filmów. Kto będzie wybrankiem naszej Bujki, dowiecie się już w samej powieści. No nic zapraszam was do czytania ;) =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Księżycowe Serca" by Tsuyami? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Komedia